


The Gift of a Curse

by AssassinPsyche



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Cursed Castiel, Dean - Freeform, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, Gabe - Freeform, Gabriel - Freeform, Gabriel Loves Sam Winchester, Getting Together, Guinea Pig-Lover Castiel (Supernatural), Kitten, LGBT, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam - Freeform, Sam Winchester Loves Gabriel, a curse that is actually a blessing, and proud, cas, castiel - Freeform, curse, cursed Gabriel, good witches, guinea pig, magic tomfoolerly, sammy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinPsyche/pseuds/AssassinPsyche
Summary: Castiel ends up being able to rope Gabriel into his God Hunt. While they are searching they end up being captured by witches, they escape but are cursed; the only ones who can save them are the Winchester brothers. Damn witches.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	The Gift of a Curse

Castiel frowned as he looked along the streets. Another part of the earth that had no trace of his father. Even Gabriel had agreed to come out of hiding to help find him. “Are you okay?” Castiel paused with where he had been looking turning to see a young woman with short teal hair. He tilted his head finding the color strange but seeing her brown eyebrows he gathered she had dyed her hair.

“Yes...I am fine.” Castiel answered raising a brow as her pink purse moved.

“You look kind of...worried. Oh!” She jumped as her bag moved and she opened the bag pulling out a guinea pig. Castiel's eyes widened as he realized what the air pockets were for. It wasn't a purse, it was a small animal carrier.

“A...guinea pig?” He asked and she smiled up at him.

“Yes, her name is Gingersnap, we call her Ginger though.” She explained and smiled as she noticed the blue eyes staring at her pet. “Would you like to hold her?” She offered and Castiel immediately agreed and she giggled, “she likes you. I'm Rosalie by the way.”

“It is nice to meet you Rosalie, my name is Castiel.” He greeted as she handed the cavy to him fully and he smiled holding her.

“Well it's nice to meet you Castiel, you know...you look like you could use a bit of time. Come on, my apartment is right over here.” She smiled and Castiel frowned, he sensed nothing malicious about her and knew that if she did have ill intent he could handle himself.

“I do not know...”

“Come, come, you haven't lived until you tried my wife's cookies.” She assured placing Ginger back into her carrier and leading Castiel away. The angel did not know what he was expecting but it wasn't what happened. The apartment looked normal enough in a strange combination of outer space and the sea, which he enjoyed both so was not a bad thing to see for him.

While Rosalie was dressed in a almost 'punk' attire being tall in ripped black jeans and a black shirt that had a strange pastel pink and blue cartoonish hippocampus on it. Her wife had long auburn hair in a long black skirt and lacy beaded black shirt. She was already having a happy talk with someone in the living room. Gabriel.

“Sweetheart!” She smiled rushing over to wrap her arms around the much taller woman. “I made a new friend.” She smiled standing on her tip toes to be able to kiss her cheek.

“That is good love, I did to.” She then gave her a quick peck before turning to Castiel, “Castiel if I could introduce you to my sweet love~ this is Kristabella.” She grinned and said Kristabella gave a big smile.

“Oh and you must meet Gabe!” She giggled and turned to him and Gabriel was already up and with Castiel, throwing a arm over his shoulders.

“Oh we already are well acquainted. Remember that little brother I was telling you about?” He asked with a smile and Kristabella nodded.

“Well look like Rosalie and I really do do everything together.” She smiled all but melting into Rosalie's side. “Oh but you two must truly need some refreshments. How about some cookies and tea?” She asked and Gabriel grinned nodding and she slipped away to the kitchen a black cat that Castiel hadn't noticed before following her.

“Please, make yourselves comfortable.” Rosalie added going to a cage where she took out the guinea pig and put her back in the large cage where there was a second guinea pig.

She had just made sure that they were both okay and that Kristabella walked back with a tray holding a tea pot with four tea cups and saucers along with some sweeteners including honey and sugar with a medium plate holding cookies.

“Sable cookies.” Rosalie smiled some were checkered a vanilla and chocolate while others were plain chocolate or vanilla the chocolate being in the shape of stars and the vanilla in a fluted circle. “These are one of my favorite of her cookies.” She smiled taking a checkered one for her own as Kristabella poured the tea in the tea cups.

Gabriel and Castiel both chose honey while the two girls chose sugar. Now looking at them together both angel's could see the unmistakable bond of soul mates. It was nice to speak to the unassuming kind hearted women who seemed to have no bad bones in their body.

They thought nothing of it and turned down the offering of them staying overnight for their guest room thanking them and slipping away.

“You know Cassie, they were a very nice couple.” Gabriel hummed and Castiel nodded.

“Yes they were.” He agreed before they moved to the next place, maybe their father would be in India?

\- - -

When the brothers got to India no one paid attention to them, they acted like they didn't see them. And it wasn't just the caste system either, they...walked through things.

What in Heaven's name was going on?

“Gabriel?” Castiel asked as they looked at each other frowning. “Do you think Dean and Sam will know what is going on?”

“I don't know, but my Sugar Cube should be able to sense us.” Gabriel added and the two quickly flew over to their hunters who were asleep in a hotel room. They didn't react at all and they silently watched them sleep not knowing what to do.

When the boys woke up they didn't react, they didn't know that the angels were not able to touch or interact with anything. “Hey Castiel?” Gabriel called looking over to his older brother who never, ever, called him by his full name. Not even when he was a fledgling.

“Gabriel?” He asked and looked to Gabriel who was looking oddly serious. He hadn't seen him look like that since he accidentally ran a comet into the earth and his other brothers and sisters were yelling at him and only Gabriel had gotten in between them and him, yelling at them to calm down as Castiel didn't mean to do it.

“I think I know what is wrong with us.” He said and let out a sigh, “I've done it a few times to people I've done a prank on.”

“Then you know how to undo it!” He shook his head and buried his face in his hands.

“I can't. The only way it will be undone is when we hear whatever it is whoever cast this hex wants us to hear.” He said frowning looking over at Sam, who was currently passed out over his books. He tried to push some hair out of his eyes, of course the hair didn't move.

“A hex? We can break a hex.” Castiel pointed out looking even more confused then before. If that was the case Gabriel would have already undone whatever it was.

“We can't.” He shook his head frowning.

“Do we even know who...” Castiel paused beginning to think back to when this all happened. “It started after Rosalie and Kristabella.”

“Yep. I should have known better to follow a pretty girl to her home and accept food and drink.” He shook his head frowning as he thought back to it. “But what is it they want us to know?!” He groaned before freezing up and looking to Castiel.

“It is possible that they had something to do with our hunt for dad.” He groaned standing up fully to look at Castiel. “If we managed to somehow undo it, before we hear what we are supposed to hear-or at least what they wanted us to hear-then whoever we are supposed to hear it from...it will hurt them. Possibly badly.” He groaned at the thought and Castiel raised an eyebrow.

“Father would be-”

“And what if it isn't dad?!” Gabriel turned on him his wings fluttering in agitation. “What if it's Sam, or Dean.” He pointed out as though Sam was a close friend and important to Castiel it was Dean who he would give up any and everything for. Just like with Gabriel only switching which brother was his friend and important and which was the one he would do whatever it took for.

“So we must wait, till we hear what they want us to hear.”

\- - -

“Son of a bitch.” Dean growled out as his phone once again went to voice mail. “Cas where are you? Get your feathery ass over here. Fuck, just answer your phone bitch.” He groaned, for almost two months they couldn't get in contact with either angel.

Sam had even tried calling out 'Cas! Dean is in danger!” It had worked the last time he needed to do it but not this time. Sam was trying to get in contact with Gabriel which was doing just as well as Dean had getting in contact with Castiel.

“I don't know man, do you think they are in danger?” Sam asked flipping through other things that maybe they could find a note to them from.

“We shouldn't have let them go on this stupid god hunt in the first place.” Dean groaned and threw his phone across the room. He got up and began pacing back and forth to try and calm himself. Castiel frowned watching him being so agitated.

And he was agitated because of him, worried for him. It touched him in a lot of ways but he hated for him to be hurt in any way. Especially because of him.

“Dean, I'm okay I'm right here.” Castiel promised and Gabriel would have pointed out that it was pointless to say anything to him as there was no way that the hunter could hear him. But then again Gabriel did the same thing to Sam.

“We couldn't stop them if we wanted to Dean.”

“I know. Believe me Sammy, I know.” He shook his head walking away and slamming the door. Sam groaned and buried his face in his hands while Castiel followed Dean. He just went out into the parking lot so he could swing his fists at air screaming out in Latin. Being a Hunter he had a good baseline of Latin from the time he was a small child but spending forty years in hell he had gotten intimately aware of the language.

After he had calmed down he headed back inside and Castiel was honestly surprised at that. He watched them longer and longer getting more and more worried for his precious hunter. No matter how he tried to comfort him he couldn't do anything to make him feel better.

It was the same for Gabriel with Sam wanting to comfort his moose but unable to. Despite that he still sang him to sleep hoping that he could sense him or something. Of course it didn't much work since they couldn't hear anything but it made him feel better, just like how Castiel would be there trying to tell Dean to take care of himself. 

Both angels would hold them at night trying to protect them from the nightmares that haunted both hunters.

\- - -

“Sam...what if they are hurt?” Dean asked looking out the window of the Impala, with Sam and Dean in the front having no idea that the angels they were talking about were sitting right behind them.

“Dean, come on don't talk like that!” Sam looked over at Dean shocked and Dean shook his head.

“Look I don't want to think it either but Gabe never would have done that to you.” He shook his head and Castiel frowned while Sam looked at Dean confused what was wrong with him.

“Don't you care about Ca-”

“Of course I care about Cas!” Dean yelled taking a hard turn pulling off the road to the side and it was lucky for the two of them that there were no cars on this deserted stretch. Dean was out of the car before anyone, even the invisible angels, realized what had happened.

“Dean what the hell?!” Sam jumped out where Dean was pacing and he turned to Sam.

“Listen here, I'm worried as is. Cas...Cas will just disappear on us, no call and he...he doesn't need us but Gabe...Gabe does need you.” Sam gasped as he saw the all encompassing pain that washed over his brother's face. A pain he had so rarely seen, especially with how stoic Dean always was.

“Dean?”

He might not understand but Castiel did. Castiel always did.

“Dean,” like always he put such emotion into that one precious single syllable name. “Have I made you feel not needed?”

“Calm down bro,” Gabriel tried to keep his little brother calm, “Deano has a problem with self worth.” 

“If I can't make him feel better then-”

“You will, he's complex. But so is Sam. They are the same in a lot of ways, they both need time.” Gabriel assured him before they both turned to the hunters. During their talk Sam and Dean had somehow ended up sitting on the trunk of the Impala.

“So you want to tell me what it is that has you so broken up about Castiel?” Sam asked taking a swig of the bottle of water.

“You know exactly why. Don't you?”

“Yeah, but you should say.” Sam didn't look over at Dean nor did his brother look at him, both were looking at the sky.

“Seriously bitch?”

“Say it jerk. Before I start singing that stupid princess song from Hercules.”

“Disney? Really?”

“No chance, no way-”

“Okay! For fucks sake.” Dean groaned, “I somehow fell in love with Cas.” He managed to get out and Castiel's breath caught in his throat. “Which makes all this worse.”

“What do you mean?”

“Because it's not like with you and Gabe, I know you do to.” Dean shook his head, “you're good for him, maybe even too good. But Cas...Cas deserves so much better. Someone worth staying around for.” 

“Wow you're stupider then I thought.”

“Bitch.” Dean growled out and Sam rolled his eyes.

“Calm down jerk, it's just that Cas is obviously head over heels for you.” He hummed and chuckled, “and yeah, so I'm in love with Gabe.” He shook his head and groaned, “and to be fair, I'm sure that Gabe deserves a lot better then me to. Hell, he wouldn't look twice at me if he knew. He'd run so fast.”

“No I wouldn't!” Both brothers jumped looking behind them to see the angels. “Wait...did you hear that?”

“Gabe?” “Cas?” Both brothers asked at the same time the angels looked between them and they then looked back to their hunters.

“We...we're visible again?” Castiel asked and realizing from the looks back to them that they could see them again was all it took for his eyesight to zero in on Dean, ignoring everything but his beloved hunter.

He took more and more steps foreword, all Dean could see were those blue eyes he had come to love so much, they were the perfect shade, the same shade as the bright blue skies through the back window of the Impala when he was growing up.

Dean was so relieved that for a moment he didn't even think of the things that had been said, instead only thinking of the fact that Castiel, his Castiel, was back and for the most part seemed unharmed. “Cas,” he managed to choke out, pulling his angel into his arms, “man it is good to see you.”

Castiel had barely had the time to embrace him before Dean was pulling back. No, not pulling, retching back pulling violently back. “...Dean?”

\- - -

“Sammy,” Gabriel whispered on Sam immediately his hand reaching out to push some hair out of his dear moose's face.

“Gabe,” Sam managed to gasp out before Gabriel had pulled him into a kiss all but jumping up to him but he didn't jump up on him, he flew to him.

\- - -

“You aren't Cas.” He tried to pull away as Castiel's eyes looked at him, silently calling out to him. “I can't see Cas's wings.” He pointed out and Castiel's eyes widened, his wings started beating as if now that he knew Dean could see them he wanted to drive it home.

“You can see my wings?”

\- - -

“Samsquatch?” Gabriel asked as Sam pulled his face away from him, panting. He was confused as it didn't seem long enough to him that his dear hunter would need to breathe.

“Gabriel?” He asked and the trickster couldn't help but smile nuzzling into Sam's neck.

“Yes, I'm so sorry I couldn't show you I was here sugar cube.” He held close to him and Sam frowned and Gabriel looked at him worried, thinking the hazel eyed hunter might be mad at him.

“But... why can I see your wings now?”

“See my wings?!” Gabriel gasped before grinning happily almost chirping like a bird as he held tightly to him wrapping his six golden wings around Sam.

\- - -

“I do not understand how can you see my wings?” He asked before moving them over to wrap around Dean despite himself. When his hunter reacted he saw that he could fully see the black feathered limbs. “But I am glad,” he smiled and looked into Dean's eyes again, allowing himself to drown in the green depths.

Dean frowned as he could see there was nothing that was not Castiel. He could tell, could feel something was wrong even though he always tried to fight it back. It was Castiel who he trusted too much to think anything was wrong.

“It's okay Dean, it's me.” He promised and Dean's eyes widened as he realized what he had said, what Cas must have heard. Castiel could see as Dean brought his walls up around his heart trying to protect it.

Dean had no idea yet that he had nothing to fear it seemed.

\- - -

“What happened?” Sam asked stroking Gabriel's hair who had moved down and was now snuggling against his dear moose.

“Cassie and I were cursed.” Gabriel answered not being able to help but smile as he felt Sam's arms on him tighten as if to protect him.

“Cursed?”

“Yes. We are kept invisible until we hear what whoever it was that cast the curse wanted us to hear. I call it the Eavesdroppers Curse.” Gabriel answered humming and nuzzling into Sam's chest.

“Then what were you meant to hear that broke the curse?”

“I think whoever cast it wanted us to hear the two of you say that you love us.” He answered holding Sam close as he flinched away. “And you know what Samsquatch?”

“I...I get it. You don't, can't, love me back. That's good, everyone I love tend to d-”

“Sam William Winchester.” Gabriel said it so seriously it was a bit off putting from the normally jokester. “Don't you dare say that. I love you. I...” he then slipped into Enochian before sighing, “I guess you don't understand it. There are no words that explain it in English.” He cupped Sam's face and smiled at him, “I love you more then anything.”

\- - -

“You said you love me.” Castiel said and Dean's eyes widened and he almost folded up in himself turning away from him. “Dean.”

“I get it Cas, your disgusted with me, having those kinds of feelings are-what would they call it?-an abomination. Heh, I've probably got myself a one way ticket back to hell.” He tried to step back, wanting to put as much distance between himself and his angel as possible. Though he obviously wasn't his angel. 

If only a little bit of distance could keep Castiel from hurting him. Sure being sent to hell and being smite would hurt like a bitch. He knew exactly what kind of hell would be brought to him when he was sent there. But to know it was Cas who sent him there, seeing the disgust and hatred in his blue eyes...

“No Dean, no.” Castiel reached foreword cupping his face, “I'd never do that to you. Ever. No matter what.” He promised as Dean frowned, “and no one would ever do that. Not as long as I'm here. And even my brothers and sisters wouldn't touch you.” He pulled Dean into his arms and Dean was just too tired to not allow himself to be pulled down to Castiel's chest, he was tired and just needed to know he wasn't all alone. That he wasn't the only one responsible. Castiel's wings wrapped around Dean's body holding him close. “The bible isn't my father's word, it is human's perception of it. Father doesn't care about love, it is one of the most holy things you can do. He cares nothing for gender or even if a human and angel love.” Castiel whispered as Dean wanted to hear it, he wanted to believe it, but he just couldn't.

“Okay so you aren't going to go bad ass angel and smite me?” He asked and all of Castiel shuddered, Dean knew it wasn't a shudder of pleasure. It almost was like the idea of smiting him was physically painful to his angel.

“Never. I'd never hurt you.” He promised and held him tightly, “but there is more that you are wrong about. I can love you back, I do love you Dean.” He whispered holding him closer so he couldn't pull away, catching Dean's face in his hand he tilted his head so he could look into each other's eyes. “I love you Dean.” He repeated now that Dean could look into his eyes again, understanding and knowing he was telling the truth.

Dean gave a shuddering breath as his angel, and he was his, just as much as Dean was his. Taking a fortifying breath he leaned down kissing him.

\- - -

“They never can get on with it, can they?” Gabriel asked as it took Dean and his little brother were still working through it.

“You don't know the half of it.” Sam groaned holding Gabriel tighter, “I swear I'm surprised I didn't kill them myself just in frustration.” He then grew quiet holding Gabriel tighter, “to waste so much time, when I stood their with my own dead. Or at least I thought he was dead.”

“I'm sorry beloved.” Gabriel whispered holding tightly to him and Sam shook his head leaning down to kiss his angel's cheek. “You're here now.”

\- - -

When the four finally headed back to the Impala they frowned as they saw that there was something on the hood of the Impala. It was a blue stripped circular box and a letter underneath it being held down. They got it and their eyes widened as the letter was addressed to The Winchesters and their angels.

Looking between them they opened it seeing a small note that was decorated with stars and said 'Congratulations'.

Hello,

We do owe you an apology for turning Castiel and Gabriel invisible but really what choice do we have? The unresolved sexual tension between the Winchester Boys and Their Angels is so famous it even reached us! It reached witches!

Don't worry, we aren't bad ones.

We are lucky enough to find our match, so we help others find our match-or pull heads out of asses to realize you have-so hopefully you'll not be too mad.

-Lots of love and hopes for the future  
Kristabella and Rosalie

P. S. We expect a invitation to the weddings.

For Castiel and Gabriel it all suddenly made sense but it just confused the hunters. “What the hell?” Dean questioned and Gabriel couldn't help but laugh.

“Oh that is good!” He chuckles nuzzling against Sam's neck.

“I'll explain later.” Castiel promised looking into the box and saw that they were familiar cookies. The checkered sable cookies were the same but there was new things as far as the chocolate and vanilla sable. On top of the chocolate stars there was royal icing, a lilac color while on top of the filleted circle vanilla cookie there was a baby blue royal icing. Using the opposite color their were words and messages like 'finally' 'congrats' 'yay' 'shipping' 'OTP' 'true love' 'love' and such. But what is Destiel and Sabriel?

“I have said it before and I'll say it again, I hate witches.” Dean groaned but still his arm was slung around Castiel's shoulder and didn't seem to be moved away any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that this is going back and forth towards the end, but I wanted it to feel more natural instead of just Destiel fully then Sabriel fully would seem strange. I love the chance to show supernatural creatures as not being all bad.


End file.
